Large organizations, such as companies, which may have a significant number of users and network assets may wish to know and/or manage IP addresses and/or domain names that are associated with their organizations or brand. This can be particularly true of large conglomerates having multiple subsidiary companies. For example, larger companies can be more subject to cyberattacks and typically have less knowledge of the extent of their network footprint as compared to smaller companies. By knowing more about the characteristics of their networks, they can address security vulnerabilities and better protect themselves from cyberattacks. Due to a large number of users in their systems, including guest and temporary users, there is a need for efficient discovery and management of network (and subnetwork) resources associated with the organizations.